The Rain That Never Stops
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: The rain that keeps pouring from Kitty's eyes are tears from a heart broken, because Rachel's gone from her forever. Yet, if forever is what it takes, that's exactly how long she'll wait for her love to return. Femme Slash.


Title: "The Rain That Never Stops"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for brief reference of sexual content  
Summary: The rain that keeps pouring from Kitty's eyes are tears from a heart broken, because Rachel's gone from her forever. Yet, if forever is what it takes, that's exactly how long she'll wait for her love to return.  
Warnings: Femme Slash  
Word Count: 467  
Challenge: Sable Rose's challenge to write a fic with her poem:  
"Rain drops falling down makes  
a sad and lonely sound  
wishing you were still around."  
Disclaimer: Katheryne "Kitty" "Shadowcat" Pryde, Rachel "Phoenix 2" Summers, Excalibur, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author, and are used without permission. The first line is & TM Sable Rose, is used with permission, and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Rain drops falling down makes a sad and lonely sound, wishing you were still around." She gazes out into the murky, rainy night, remembering when her life had once been at its best on nights like tonight. The rain would have kept Rachel in, if there had not been a mission to call them away, and her best friend and lover always had all kinds of games to play under the sheets.

Kitty sighs and longingly touches the photograph of Ray she keeps by her bedside. She's had other lovers since the beautiful redhead, but none have been able to even come close to comparing to her. She knows they never will for what she had with Rachel was the purest of magics. Ray was her soul mate, even if no one else could have ever understood and they always had to keep their love secret.

"Oh, Rachel," Kitty sighs forlornly, "I miss you so much!" She'd known even then that it could not last for Rachel came from another time and would one day have to return to it, but she'd been unable to deny the call of her heart to her own. Rachel filled her heart, soul, and even her mind. She completed her like no one else ever could or will, and Kitty knows that, without her, she'll only ever be half the woman she was.

As memories play through her mind, Kitty curls up into her bed by herself, clutching Rachel's picture to her breasts and lets them come. They bring laughter and tears alike from her, and for just a moment, it's almost as though Rachel is there with her again, holding her hand, telling her it will be okay, and gazing into her eyes as though they're the most fascinating thing on the face of the planet.

Kitty swallows hard as her tears pour down, blurring her vision as though the rain was now coming into her bedroom, but this is the rain that never stops. This is the rain of her heart left lonely, of tear drops that will continue to fall until Rachel is back in her life again, sparkling through the dark shadows of the Shadowcat's world with her magical, passionate fire. Only then will Kitty be happy again. Only then will be she whole once more.

"Hurry home, Ray," she whispers. No answer comes to her but the splitting of the night by another lightning bolt and the roar of thunder. Kitty wonders if maybe some God's upset because they, too, have lost their love. They have eternity to wait for that love to return, and although Kitty may be mortal, she swears she'll wait an eternity too. She'll wait however long it takes until Rachel's back in her arms, loving her again, and making her whole.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site we're creating called Ficcers Unite or a new challenge forum I've created call Calling the Muses. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all, and we'll also be RPing a world where Disney and Marvel comes together in one universe. At Calling the Muse, we plan on having a challenge day every day of the week -- one fandom per day unless we get lucky and get more than seven fandoms -- issued by different people (one person per fandom); the challenges will be issued once a week every week. Come on over and check us out at ficcersuniteDOTproboardsDOTcom or .net/forum/Calling_the_Muse/75047/ today!


End file.
